darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Clan cloak
The clan cloak is a cloak players can equip to show their clan allegiance, and is the wearable counterpart to the clan vexillum. To obtain one, you have to speak to the Captain of the Guard in the Clan Camp while being a member in a clan. He will also replace the cloak if lost. It features the clan logo and the clan colour, chosen by the clan leader or admins/deputy owner. These can be configured in the 'Clan Settings' of the Clan interface by the owner/Admin of the clan. The clan cloak was released together with the Clan Camp, and is partially customisable with two icons from a set and a selection of colours from a palette. The colours and symbols of the clan cloak as well as the clan vexillum can be edited using the Clan Customisation tool, which can be found in the Clan Chat tab of the side interface. Four colours can be customised: the main cape colour, the cape's trim/inside colour, and one colour for each of the two logos. __TOC__ Many players create "fake" skillcapes by adjusting the colours and emblems of the Clan cloak to match those of a cape of accomplishment. As of 26 July 2011, Jagex has limited the use of clan cloaks to those with only 5 or more members in their clan. Players with less than 5 can no longer wear their capes and are recommended to wear the new herald capes to keep a custom cape. Fealty upgrade A clan cloak with a fealty upgrade boosts experience gain when gathering resources in the citadel by an amount dependent on its tier, which maxes at three. Tier one gives 15% bonus experience, 30% at tier two and 45% at tier three. Each week after that the player meets the requirements for Bonus experience, the cloak rises in tier. Failing to meet the requirements causes the cloak to fall in tier the following week, although it can be recovered by once again meeting the requirements. You will not need to contribute to the upkeep specifically, as long as you meet the resource requirement for Bonus experience, it upgrades. The clan cloak is upgraded 1 tick after entering the Citadel following the build tick. The cloak does not need to be worn to get the bonus at the Clan Citadel (can be on cape rack in player-owned house, in the bank or unobtained). Once the player has achieved fealty rank 3, they may claim their weekly experience reward by right-clicking on their clan cloak, and clicking "Fealty-Reward." The amount of experience gained is determined by the level of the skill chosen; the formula is the same as the formula used to gain exp in the Shattered Heart Distraction and Diversion and Jack of Trades aura. The fealty level will remain the same if a player changes clans and continues to skill in the new clan. Experience reward formula The formula is \text{Experience} = x^2 - 2x + 100 , where x is the skill level. An alternate formula, showing the same answer, is \text{Experience} = 99 + (x-1)^2 . template = Template:Shattered heart calc form = shf result = shr param = 1|Skill's Level||int|1-120 After redeeming the exp the chat box will say: Your clan cloak draws power from the citadel, awarding you '(Exp)' XP in '(Skill)'! There is no advantage to using the skill-cape boost to level 100. Since the curve of the exponential experience curve is different from the parabolic curve of the reward formula, there are differing (decreasing) rewards measured in terms of percentage of current level. Gallery Clan cloak fealty rank 1 equipped.png|A player wearing a Clan Cloak with Rank 1 Fealty. Clan cloak fealty rank 2 equipped.png|A player wearing a Clan Cloak with Rank 2 Fealty. Clan cloak fealty rank 3 equipped.png|A player wearing a Clan Cloak with Rank 3 Fealty. Trivia *On June 1 2011, the clan cloak's collar was changed to two separate collars so as to not cover the player's amulet slot. *From 1 June through 27 June 2011, the clan cloak's shoulderpads would stretch in various situations. *Similarly, the glitch mentioned above used to occur when a player rode a carpet in the Al Kharid Desert. The shoulders appeared to stretch down through the carpet to normal height. *If a player enters a High Risk Wilderness World while wearing this item, its colours and symbols will appear default (RS symbols with blue colour) until the player clicks to continue on the message telling them they cannot use their protect items prayer. A similar glitch appears on world 42, when the roleplaying notification appears. *The fealty tier 2 cape could be achieved any time a build tick occurred after the fealty cape update. A player would need to gather the resources necessary for a ring after the update, then gather the resources again after the build tick. Because of this, some clans members were able to gain the tier 2 cape within the first day of the fealty system's release. *After the update on 19 June 2012, all vexilla were changed to default colours. Clan cloaks were also affected, and all clan citadels appeared to cease to exist. *There is currently a glitch that causes the player to remain at level 3 fealty despite not even visiting the citadel for multiple weeks. The clan cape will have 3 stars until it is unequipped and re-equipped *A graphical update on 8 September 2012 changed the base cape, affecting the clan cloak and many other capes (e.g. herald cape, web cloak, etc.). It also added side flares and made the bottom symbol colour the same as the primary colour of the clan cloak. nl:Clan cloak Category:Clan Camp